japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tessai Tsukabishi
Tessai Tsukabishi (握菱 テッサイ) is an employee of the Urahara Shop. He is also a childhood friend of Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin. One hundred years ago, he was the Captain of the Kido Corps in the Soul Society. He is currently hiding in the Human World with Urahara in an untraceable Gigai while helping out in his shop. Background Tessai Tsukabishi was born on the day of May 12th. He is possibly an only child and his family is never mentioned or seen at all. Before he became a captain in his own right, Tessai mainly grew up at the Shihoin Mansion in the Seireitei of the Soul Society, with his two childhood friends Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. At some point in time, he became the Captain of the Kido Corps in the Soul Society and was rarely seen in public. Tessai is at least 200 years old, as he informed Rukia Kuchiki that is the length of time since he last heard of the word "Quincy", in which he says that it "brings back memories". Approximately 101 years ago, Tessai and his lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda were both called to the emergency meeting being held by Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto in order to be a part of the investigation team, by looking into the disappearance of 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma and his squad. Upon their arrival, Captain Ukitake makes note of the fact that he hasn't seen Tessai in some time and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku states that it's an honor to be in his presence. Tessai is then told by Yamamoto to go to the investigation site, but Shunsui questions the Captain-Commander on whether if it was a bad idea to send both the Kido Corp's captain and lieutenant when they had no idea of what awaited them. Yamamoto then asks him what he would suggest to do in which Shunsui replies that it would be best to send his lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru, as she could use the experience from the situation. Yamamoto agrees to the substitution and Shunsui asks Tessai if he is fine with stepping down from the mission. Tessai then tells him that he doesn't mind and that he will accept the offer and take a break. Later on that same night, Tessai confronted Urahara as the latter sneaked out of the Seireitei to make an investigation of his own. Tessai complimented Urahara on the unique aspect of his cloak (in which hid his spiritual energy), while the latter was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Kido Captain. In Tessai's presence, Urahara asked if he was there to stop him. Tessai however noted that he saw the look on his face earlier and knew what he would do. He also reassured a stunned Urahara by telling him that he would be accompanying him to pursue the investigation team as he couldn't let him go alone, while sensing something bad was going to happen that night. Later on that same night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop then 5th Division Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen from dispatching his captain. Urahara and Aizen got into a short discussion about what has transpired at the site when Aizen and his subordinates began to walk away from the area. Tessai then yelled for Urahara to move as he cast Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho to try to stop Aizen. Aizen countered the spell by using Bakudō #81. Danku, Tessai is surprised that a lieutenant could block his Kido with a spell of that level without incantation. He however apologized to Urahara for letting them escape. Upon seeing that the advanced state of the investigation team's injuries, Tessai told Urahara they can worry about Aizen and his subordinates later, and that right now they have to help Shinji and the others. Urahara told him that they can't treat them on site with their level of advanced state. Tessai figured that Urahara of all people must know how to deal with it as he appears to know about the phenomena of "Hollowfication", since Tessai himself had never heard of it. Urahara confirmed that he does, but is unsure as to if it will work. Tessai told him that he will take the eight injured investigation squad members back to the 12th Division quarters just as they are, as he is sure Urahara can save them with the equipment there. Urahara then questioned how he would accomplish such a thing, to which Tessai answers by using Jikanteishi and Kukanteni. Tessai explains that they are both forbidden techniques, so he asks that Urahara close his eyes and cover his ears. Upon their arrival at the 12th Division headquarters, Urahara explained to him what Hollowfication is and how he came to know the term. Tessai was then shown the Hogyoku by Urahara, as the latter elaborated that this creation of his could possibly save Shinji and the other victims. However, it ended up as a failed process, by not having the desired effect Urahara expected. The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no rights to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami". While Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kido techniques". Before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them both on how mad she was at them for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Real World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process. Personality Tessai Tsukabishi is described as being a very quiet, stern, and level headed man who often acts as a source of discipline to Jinta Hanakari's mischievous behavior. But he does have a sentimental side. He is very loyal to Kisuke Urahara and takes meticulous care of the shop, by actually bursting into joyful tears if anyone compliments his work. Conversely, his instant reaction is extreme irritation when someone snubs it. He is also known to buy TV-advertised medicines, in which do not always work or else have unpleasant side effects, much to Urahara's chagrin. As Urahara thinks that Tessai is trying to kill him. In addition, he is among the only few who find Orihime Inoue's strange food ideas tasty. Though he is a former captain, he generally takes a subservient role to Urahara even when he held an equal position in the Soul Society. Appearance Tessai Tsukabishi is a very tall, muscular, lightly brown tan skinned man. His hair is seen as black but cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron. During his time as Kidō captain, he wore the standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujo. His hairstyle was cornrowed but was styled into little horns, while his mustache was much longer. Abilities Kido Master As the former captain of the Soul Society's Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi is extremely skilled in this regard. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kido at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudo and level 88 Hado spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, despite having the majority of its power blocked by Aizen's defensive Kido. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This was shown when teleporting the Visored to Urahara's lab and freezing time around them to halt the Hollowfication process. He has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kido, as seen from repeatedly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Ururu after she was impaled through the chest. Keen Intellect Tessai has also shown to be a very intelligent man. As the former captain of the Kido Corps, he has advanced knowledge and understanding towards the flow of spiritual energy. He is also very knowledgeable of past and present events such as with the events of the Quincy's demise. Tessai has also shown himself to be highly perceptive to towards a person's demeanor, as shown from him knowing Kisuke would go in search for his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki despite being ordered not to. Hakuda Expert While specializing in Kido, Tessai has shown himself a capable physical fighter, as shown from his ability to fight off countless Hollows unarmed. Tessho Tessho (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): A open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with a single strike. Enhanced Strength He is also shown to have great physical strength, which is made apparent by his ability to smash a Hollow's head to pieces with a single, open-palmed thrust. Enhanced Durability In addition to his tremendous strength, Tessai has shown himself to be a highly resilient man. When Rukia kicked him from behind, she only succeeded in hurting herself while Tessai barely registered her presence from it. Also, when he was overwhelmed by Ichigo's awakening of his Shinigami powers, he emerged unfazed and merely complained about his glasses being damaged, therefore causing Jinta to comment that he is like a monster. Immense Spiritual Power As a former Kido Corps Captain, Tessai boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His spiritual energy is shown great enough to use multiple high-level Kido without tiring. Tessai's Zanpakuto has not yet been revealed. Shikai Not Yet Revealed Bankai Not Yet Revealed 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc After his exile, Tessai Tsukabishi's life becomes a humble employee of the Urahara Shop. He is often seen helping Urahara out with various manual tasks around the shop, one of which is keeping Jinta Hanakori in line. When Ururu Tsumugiya mistakenly gives Kon to Rukia Kuchiki in place of the Soul Candy she ordered from the shop, Tessai decides not to blame Ururu for her error, by saying that the contents could be trouble and asks Kisuke what they should do. Tessai accompanies Kisuke, Ururu, and Jinta in a bid to recover the Mod-Soul before it causes any trouble. Tessai and the others find Kon and Urahara removes the Mod-Soul from Ichigo's body. During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Tessai accompanies Urahara, Ururu, and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami state, Tessai carries Ichigo's lifeless body as the group escape from the authorities. When Rukia questions Urahara about the Quincy, Tessai comments that he has not heard anything about them for roughly two hundred years. During Uryu Ishida's challenge against Ichigo Kurosaki to prove the Quincy's superiority against the Shinigami. Tessai informs Urahara that several cracks in the sky are merging and that preparations have been completed. He joins Kisuke and his fellow employees in fighting off countless Hollows with his bare hands, allowing Ichigo and Uryū to battle a Menos Grande. When Ichigo defeats the Menos, Tessai tells Jinta and Ururu that Urahara has found the right person. When Jinta says that Ichigo won without even trying and asks if he is really that strong, Tessai says that he answers that he is, and that he will learn to control his power sooner or later. Urahara then asks Tessai to repair the crack in the sky. Tessai removes some equipment from the bag he has been carrying and tells Kisuke that it is not a problem. When a black cat arrives at Urahara's shop, Tessai tells Jinta that its name is Yoruichi, and it is Kisuke's only relative. Later on, when Ichigo nearly dies from injuries from Byakuya Kuchiki, Tessai lies on top of Ichigo after he has been healed. When he regains consciousness, Tessai calls Urahara, who promises to train Ichigo and make him strong enough to attempt to rescue Rukia. Once Ichigo has fully recovered, he returns to Urahara's shop and is brought to an underground area beneath it. As Urahara talks about the training ground, Ichigo tells Tessai that Kisuke has a habit of ignoring his customers and ranting. While Ichigo is fighting Ururu, he is knocked into the ground by her, prompting Tessai to ask if he is dead. Urahara replies that it is a good question, but he eventually emerges from the smoke. When Ururu kicks Ichigo into a large rock, Tessai catches Ichigo, cushioning his impact with the rock. Tessai then severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate, and pins him to the ground, which disappears from underneath them. They plummet into a large shaft, at the bottom of which is a special gas that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo to become a Shinigami quickly, or else face becoming a Hollow. Tessai uses a high-level Bakudō to prevent Ichigo from using his arms to scale the sides of the shaft. After three days in the shaft, Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow. When the Bakudō restraining Ichigo begins to break, Tessai uses a more advanced version of it, which Jinta comments will kill Ichigo. Tessai responds that he must restrain him before he completes the transformation into a Hollow. Before the final part of the spell strikes him, Ichigo escapes in a large explosion resulting from the awakening of his Shinigami and Hollow powers. Tessai later emerges from the Shattered Shaft uninjured, with just his glasses cracked, causing Jinta to call him a monster. Along with Jinta and Ururu, he watches as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, ensuring the safety of the two when the fighting gets too close to them. When Ichigo releases his Shikai, Tessai stares in silence at the unusual shape of it. Soul Society arc When Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado arrive in Urahara's underground training area, Tessai is touched by Orihime's comments about the hidden area. Together with Urahara, Tessai activates a Senkaimon to allow the group and Yoruichi to travel to the Soul Society. After Rukia is rescued, Ichigo and company return to the Human World. As they exit the Dangai, they appear in the sky above Karakura Town. When Ururu wraps them up in a ball of fabric, Jinta prepares to strike them with his bat. Tessai, however, appears behind him and calls out "Tessai Death Catch". He grabs the ball, squashing Jinta between it and himself. Tessai sets the group down on a flying rug. Bounts arc While Lieutenant Renji Abarai is staying at Urahara’s shop, he shares a meal with Tessai, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, and Yoruichi. Tessai offers him seconds, saying that just because he is a freeloader does not mean he needs to hold back and continues to offer him more food as the others join in with the teasing. Renji declines and leaves after thanking them for the meal. The following day, when Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, and Sado arrive at the store demanding to use the store's phone. They are greeted by Urahara and Tessai, but the group rush passed them to answer the phone when it rings. As Ichigo listens to the caller, Tessai records the conversation. When the caller hangs up, the group discuss the conversation and Ichigo explains to Tessai and the others that Orihime has been kidnapped. Later, as Urahara analyses the recording, Tessai tells him about an unusual cloud nearby. He asks if it could be a Menos, but Urahara claims it is different. As the cloud quickly moves away, Tessai asks what is happening. While Kisuke and Tessai enjoy some tea at the Urahara Shop, they are interrupted by Ichigo and the others. Ichigo asks them to look after his body and tell them that Sado has been kidnapped. Tessai takes Ichigo's body into the store and then serves them tea. As they discuss how to defeat the kidnappers, Tessai tells them that if their ability is Kido, then it will be difficult to fight them with just a Zanpakuto. He also points out that they targeted Sado and Orihime, who would be their most difficult opponents. The group then receives another phone call from the kidnapper and leaves. Some time later, Tessai listens with the others as Yoruichi and Urahara explain about the Bount. When Uryu is taken by the Bount, Tessai sits with the others as they contemplate the situation. Ichigo and the others wish to search for him, but Urahara dissuades them. Later, Tessai interrupts a discussion between Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to tell them that they have received a message from Uryū. Along with the others, Tessai visits the Quincy in hospital and listens to his account of what happened to him. Tessai presides over the healing of Uryū and Yoshino Sōma. Jinta brings in a pale of hot water, but Tessai tells him that the treatment they are undergoing does not require the water. When Jinta and Kon get into a noisy argument, Tessai shouts at them for being noisy in the presence of people undergoing treatment. The following day, Tessai tells Ichigo and Renji that breakfast is ready, again teasing Renji about being a freeloader. Ichigo asks where Urahara is and Tessai reveals that he is working on Ririn's Gigai. When Orihime comments that the meal looks delicious, Tessai tells her that she has good eyes and explains that he used French toast as a base, with melted red bean paste on top. He is present when Kurodo reveals that Yoshino, Uryu, and Ririn have left the shop. When Uryu is brought back to the Urahara Shop, Tessai tells Ichigo that Uryu wishes to be alone for the time being. He then listens as the group discuss the disappearance of their aura and the Bitto. Tessai is present during a meeting between Urahara and Sui-Feng in Urahara's shop. When she criticizes the shop, Tessai tries to defend it, but is cut off by Urahara. Despite his protest, Tessai carries Hanatarō into the Urahara Shop and places him beside the unconscious forms of Renji and a boy. Urahara apologizes to Hanataro for having Tessai rush him there. At Hanatarō's behest, Tessai sets up a barrier and gathers his Reiryoku around it. Later, he helps treat the injured Ichigo when he shows up at the shop. When a badly injured Keigo Asano is also brought in, Hanataro suggests transferring Ichigo's Reiryoku into Keigo and asks Tessai for some Soul Transfusers. Tessai asks him which numbers he wants and goes to fetch them. When the others return from their battles, Tessai informs Urahara and Ichigo of their arrival. Tessai sees off Ichigo and his group as they leave. He asks if it is alright not to warn them, but Urahara says not to do so. Beast Swords arc Tessai is present when Ichigo Kurosaki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya visit the Urahara shop. Hitsugaya explains that the Toju have entered the Human World and are a threat that must be stopped. Arrangcar arc When Ururu is severely injured fighting the Arrancar Yylfordt Granz, Tessai heals the hole in her chest. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai accompanies Urahara & Sado to pick up some supplies. He tells Jinta and Ururu to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. While leaving, he hears Jinta say that they are wasting their time since the store hardly sells anything anyway. Tessai runs back and asks him if he said anything bad about the store, scaring Jinta. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Jinta and Ururu rush to tell Urahara and Tessai that Renji Abarai is fighting with the Arrancar. While running back, Tessai states that he is more worried about the store than Renji. They briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Upon arriving at the shop, Tessai realizes he has to rebuild a lot of the shop. After Orihime is abducted by Aizen, Tessai watches as Urahara opens the Garganta to allow Ichigo, Sado, & Uryu go to Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo arc Tessai assists Kon with his Karakura-Raizer duties while Urahara is preparing to transfer Karakura Town to Soul Society. Gotei 13 Invasion army arc Tessai serves tea to Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke as they discuss Rukia's orders to appear before the SRDI. Tessai later serves everyone as they have a barbecue. When Ichigo returns from retrieving Nozomi Kujo for a second time, Tessai informs him that the rest of the injured Shinigami are currently recuperating inside the shop. He also aids Urahara in opening up the Senkaimon for the captains to travel back to Soul Society. Tessai informs Urahara that several Reigai have been caught in their trap. Tessai asks if they should precede to the next step. Urahara agrees and explains that without support from Soul Society, they will have to freeze space themselves. Tessai comments that is a huge undertaking. Later, when Ichigo and Kisuke go to Soul Society, everyone becomes concerned when no new information is sent by them. Ultimately, Tessai insists that everyone return to Soul Society do to the sudden emergence of several captain-level Reiatsu. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Tessai knocks Jinta out for throwing a baseball at a kid without a glove and carries him into the store. Inside, he restrains Jinta once he regains consciousness, warning him that Karin Kurosaki is in the middle of shopping. Later Orihime and Sado are brought to the Urahara Shop suffering side effects from Tsukishima's Book of the End ability. They are left in the care of Tessai and Isshin. Film Appearances 'Bleach movie 3' He is seen when Ichigo Kurosaki comes to ask Kisuke some questions about Rukia. Video Games Tessai Tsukabishi appears in the following video games: *Bleach Heat the Soul 6 *Bleach Heat the Soul 7 Quotes *Oh good morning miss Kuchiki I didn't see you there. Do you need something? *Boss you ask me to see the moment that Ichigo wakes up well he's up Trivia *His birthday is May 12. *During the battle against the Menos Grande, the anime depicted Tessai with a beard. *He doesn't exist in the 2018 Japanese live action Bleach film. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kiyoyuki Yanada (2004 – Present) *'English' : Michael Sorich (2006 – Present) all information on Tessei Tsukabishi came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Tessai_Tsukabishi Gallery Tessai Tsukabishi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males